Ab ovo
by Magalud
Summary: Severus ouve a profecia. HBP compliant.


Título: Ab ovo  
Autor: magalud  
Classificação: Revista para este site.  
Personagens: Severus Snape, Sibila Trelawney  
Resumo: Severus ouve a profecia  
Beta: Ivi, beta além e acima do dever  
Disclaimer: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
Data: 09/01/07  
Tamanho: 3.560 palavras  
Avisos: AU  
Nota: Essa fic foi escrita para o Amigo Oculto de aniversário de Severus Snape, em 2007. A presenteada foi clau snape!  
NOTA: Esta é a versão PG-13. A versão integral, com partes pudendas, está no meu site e em outros de censura mais alta...

_Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece.. . e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver.. . aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."  
_

_"S.P.T para A.P.W.B.D  
Lorde das Trevas  
e (?) Harry Potter"_

**Ab ovo**

Ab ovo_ (Latim) a partir do ovo,  
desde o início_

O jovem Severus Snape sentiu-se estranhamente orgulhoso quando seu Lord o recebeu sozinho e deu-lhe uma missão especial. "Não confio em ninguém mais para isso, Severus. Não me decepcione", tinha dito o Mestre.

Ao mesmo tempo, Severus Snape estava desconfiado e inquieto. Algo a respeito daquela missão não lhe soava bem. Não que ele tivesse demonstrado, alguma vez na vida, qualquer talento para Adivinhação, mas aquela missão parecia-lhe cheia de maus presságios. Mal sabia ele o quanto.

Desde que entrara para a organização, há alguns meses, Severus Snape viu o tipo de coisa que fazia com crescente alarme. Onde estavam as promessas de uma nova ordem? Só o que ele via até o momento eram mortes, desaparecimentos, torturas.

Mas ele vira o que acontecia aos que desafiavam o Lord das Trevas, portanto, Severus esforçou-se para cumprir as ordens. Seguindo as instruções de seu Mestre, ele aparatou em Hogsmeade, registrou-se no Cabeça de Javali e procurou manter-se o máximo possível nas sombras, observando os clientes, esperando seu alvo.

Então Dumbledore entrou e subiu as escadas para os quartos. Agindo da maneira mais inconspícua possível, ele seguiu o diretor de Hogwarts para o andar superior e viu-o entrar num dos quartos. Então ele se posicionou na porta, ouvindo uma voz de mulher. De repente, a voz mudou, e ele ouviu as palavras que estariam permanentemente em sua mente:

– _Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês..._

Foi só o que ele ouviu. De repente, foi agarrado pelo ombro, e o barman começou a gritar, e a arrastá-lo dali para fora. Severus tentou retrucar, mas viu-se empurrado escada abaixo e enxotado porta afora sem a menor cerimônia. Cumprindo ordens de seu Lord para não chamar a atenção, Desaparatou sem demora.

Lord Voldemort escutou atentamente seu relato. Fez Severus repetir várias vezes as palavras.

– Então são os Longbottom ou os Potter...

Severus empalideceu. Ele ouvira falar dos Longbottom. Frank era Auror e já escapara de ataques de Comensais por três vezes. Matá-lo certamente daria muita satisfação ao Lord. Foi a referência aos Potter, contudo, que fez Severus empalidecer. O uso do plural certamente incluiria Lílian. E mais: ele sabia que ela estava grávida, carregando o rebento de Potter.

Ele tinha que ser rápido:

– Milord, cumprindo suas ordens, eu rapidamente saí do local. Com sua permissão, gostaria de voltar e tentar levantar mais informações sobre a profecia.

O Lord o encarou, mas Severus estava prostrado a seus pés, como mandava a etiqueta de Comensais.

– Muito bem... Boa idéia, meu servo. Volte lá. Demore o tempo que precisar. Mas não levante suspeitas.

– Não se preocupe, milord. Tenho um plano.

SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS

O barman o encarou quando ele entrou, mas não fez comentário, esfregando um pano sujo num copo úmido. Severus dirigiu-se a ele, e aí o barman comentou, com cara de poucos amigos:

– Eu já não expulsei você daqui hoje, rapaz?

– Vim me desculpar e pedir sua ajuda.

O homem parou de esfregar o copo para encará-lo com ainda mais dureza:

– Como assim?

Severus esforçou-se em parecer desesperado:

– Eu só subi ali atrás da formosa dama que estava hospedada naquele quarto. Ela ainda está lá, não está? Por favor, diga-me que está!

O homem estava cada vez mais desconfiado:

– Pode ser que sim. Pode ser que não.

– Por favor, meu bom homem. Sei que fui precipitado e que não tem motivo para confiar em mim, mas, por favor, não diga que eu perdi a oportunidade de conhecer aquela formosura.

– Então... você está apaixonado, é isso?

Severus teve a decência de enrubescer naturalmente, tamanha a mentira:

– Acho que sim... Por favor, me ajude. Apenas diga se ela está hospedada aqui.

– Sim, ela está – confirmou, para acrescentar em seguida: – Mas não pense que vou levar recadinhos para ela. Nem vou deixar que suba até lá. Este é um estabelecimento de respeito!

Severus teve a inspiração de se inflar:

– Não insinue que minha amada recebe homens desconhecidos em seu quarto, senhor! Nem que eu tiraria vantagem de uma senhorita desacompanhada!

– Agora quer brigar comigo? – indagou o barman. – Eu posso expulsar você de novo!

– Por favor, não fala isso. Na verdade, gostaria de manter meu quarto. Ainda pode me arrumar o mesmo?

– Não, já foi ocupado. – O barman alcançou uma chave do outro lado do balcão. – Só sobrou a do quarto 9. Olhe, não quero mais nenhum problema com você. Se me criar mais um só, unzinho que seja, vou jogá-lo para fora tão rápido que não vai ter tempo de pensar em pegar a varinha! Entendeu?

Severus ia responder quando uma voz feminina suave interrompeu:

– Desculpe, por favor. O senhor pode indicar um estabelecimento onde uma dama possa desfrutar uma refeição frugal?

Ele reconheceu a voz.

O barman ia responder, mas Severus se virou para dirigir-se à moça:

– Com seu perdão, senhorita, se não me considerar ousado demais, posso acompanhá-la?

A jovem voltou-se para encará-lo, e pela primeira vez Severus podia olhar com atenção para seu alvo. Ela era jovem, como ele, mas os olhos estavam escondidos atrás de óculos largos, que os faziam parecer ainda maiores. Também chamava a atenção como ela era magra e esbelta. Contudo, o xale vaporoso coberto de lantejoulas e as bijuterias de contas, braceletes e anéis o deixaram com a impressão de que ela era uma doida hippie.

– Perdão, senhor...

Ele fez uma mesura exagerada:

– Oh, permita-me apresentar-me: Severus Snape, senhorita. Um seu criado, escravo de sua beleza, totalmente a seu dispor, se me permitir.

Ela parecia totalmente surpreendida, os grandes olhos esbugalhados atrás dos óculos imensos:

– Sr. Snape, eu...

– Por favor, senhorita, por favor, conceda-me apenas um pouco de tempo em sua companhia. Eu estava aqui dizendo ao nosso estimado barman que não posso mais ficar longe de sua presença. Prometo controlar meus arroubos daqui para frente, mas, por favor, conceda-me o privilégio de sua companhia no salão de chá de Madame Puddifoot.

– Oh, um salão de chá! – Ela sorriu e aí mesmo é que ficou com uma aparência estranha. – Adoro esses.

– Por favor, deixe-me acompanhá-la.

– Sim, Sr. Snape, é muito gentil. – Ela ofereceu o braço. – O nome é Trelawney. Sibila Trelawney.

Ele a conduziu para fora, tentando ser o mais charmoso e encantador possível:

– Por um acaso seria a mesma família Trelawney da famosa e insuperável Cassandra?

A mulher enrubesceu no rosto encovado:

– Era minha trisavó.

– Não diga. Tal talento nunca fica adormecido na família. Aposto como você também o tem.

Usando um charme que ele sequer sabia ter, Severus encantou a moça como se fosse um indiano tocando flauta para uma serpente. Os dois caminharam até o salão de Madame Puddifoot, e Severus o achou realmente apropriado para namorados.

Severus Snape cortejou Sibila Trelawney posando como um homem cego por seus encantos. Durante todo o tempo em que eles dividiram uma porção de torta de ricota com nozes, ele quis que ela sentisse um calorzinho dentro de suas entranhas. Viu um brilho nos olhos grandes. Achou que estava sendo vitorioso

Severus notou que ela discretamente consultou a borra do chá após a refeição. Em seguida, abriu um enorme sorriso para ele. Aparentemente, a borra tivera um bom presságio.

Severus também sorriu. O presságio podia ser para os dois.

Eles voltaram para o Cabeça de Javali.

– Por favor, compreenda, Sr. Snape...

– Quantas vezes terei de pedir que me chame de Severus?

Foi um pedido tão encantador que ela não pôde evitar sorrir e repetir:

– Severus. Não fica bem para uma moça aceitar companhia do sexo oposto em seu quarto. Espero que entenda.

– Claro que entendo, Srta. Trelawney. Mas... deve me desculpar. Sua companhia é tão intoxicante. É difícil, para mim, aceitar ficar sem este estímulo para a mente e para minha alma.

– Você diz coisas tão galantes, Severus. Fico balançada.

– Oh, isso me estimula. Se puder balançar seu coraçãozinho, então quem sabe um dia você possa pensar em mim como mais do que um amigo.

Ela suspirou e desviou os olhos, pudica:

– Oh, Severus...

– Mas não tema, minha donzela. Estou hospedado neste mesmo estabelecimento, no quarto número nove. Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, pode bater à minha porta. Não importa a hora.

– Obrigada. Até mais ver.

Severus levou a mão dela aos lábios, com um sorriso galante. Por dentro, porém, estava furioso. Passara o dia inteiro com a mulher, e não descobrira nada do que ele queria saber.

Mas ele era um homem paciente. E o Lord tinha dito que ele podia demorar o quanto precisasse.

SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS

Era o meio da noite, quando uma batida tímida o acordou de um sono leve. Severus imediatamente pulou da cama, varinha na mão. Foi à porta, mas não a abriu. A batida leve soou novamente, e ele indagou:

– Sim?

– Sr. Snape – veio a voz fluida de Sibila. – Severus.

Ele abriu a porta:

– Srta? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Acho que sim. Por favor, poderia vir até meu quarto? Preciso de sua ajuda.

– Sim. Deixe-me apenas pegar um roupão.

Ele transfigurou um e seguiu-a até o mesmo quarto perto da escada onde ele tinha escutado uma profecia horas antes. Assim que entrou lá, porém, Sibila fechou a porta e, num movimento rápido, empurrou-o até a parede, selando seus lábios contra os dele.

Severus lutou contra seus reflexos de empurrá-la para longe, e aceitou o beijo. Pensando rapidamente, ele correspondeu, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

De repente, Sibila separou-se dele, esfogueada:

– Desculpe... Não sei o que me deu... O que deve estar pensando...

Severus a manteve em seus braços:

– Shh... Só estou pensando que eu estava com vontade de fazer isso desde que meus olhos captaram você.

– Eu tive um pressentimento... Uma previsão... Sobre você e eu... Envolvidos numa trama tão maior do que nós dois...

– Sim, estamos unidos, Sibila... Juntos por algo maior do que nós dois... Agora, nesse momento, eu quero... mais...

– Não pense que costumo fazer isso com todos os homens que conheço.

Ele a apertou contra seu corpo:

– Pare de pensar nos outros... – Beijou-a de novo. – Melhor ainda: pare de pensar...

Sibila obedeceu, e ele a beijou de novo. Mas desta vez ele a beijou como se não fosse mais amanhecer, como se eles só tivessem aquela noite no mundo. E ela correspondeu.

Sem desgrudar de seus lábios, Severus a conduziu até a cama, pousando-a com suavidade. Ela estava tão etérea, os olhos revirando de prazer.

– Sibila! – ele chamou, determinado. – Sibila, olhe para mim!

Ela obedeceu, arfando. Os olhos dela não eram tão grandes como por trás dos óculos e naquele momento estavam enevoados de prazer e desejo.

– Deixe-me vê-la. Mostre-se para mim. Não se esconda de mim.

Ela obedeceu, e Severus exercitou seus conhecimentos de Legilimência, ensinados por seu Mestre. Ele não conhecia muito dessa arte. Aparentemente Lord Voldemort não costumava ensinar seus seguidores, por medo de que usassem esses conhecimentos contra ele.

A mente de Sibila Trelawney era extremamente confusa e enevoada, tudo emaranhado num véu de mistério e sombras. Devido à precariedade de sua situação, Severus procurou rapidamente a informação que queria. Infelizmente, descobriu que a mente humana retém muito da personalidade de seu usuário. Portanto, ele foi capaz de acessar a memória de Sibila do encontro com o Prof. Dumbledore, mas, de repente, tudo entrava numa névoa, confusão e segredo.

Mas nada do que ele tinha vindo buscar.

– Oh, Severus!...

Sibila o trouxe de volta com seu grito, e Severus dedicou-se a deliciá-la. Ao mesmo tempo, ele desfrutou de seu corpo.

Os dois se abraçaram, e Sibila se aninhou nos braços de Severus, que ainda estava com o cérebro funcionando em velocidade acelerada. Ela ofegava, a respiração tentando se normalizar. Silenciosamente, Severus lançou um _Accio_ para recuperar sua varinha.

Sem nada perceber, Sibila rapidamente deixou-se levar por um sono profundo. Portanto, ela não viu a varinha apontada contra sua têmpora e uma voz sussurrar:

– _Obliviate_.

Severus deixou o quarto e voltou para seu plano original. Assim que amanheceu, ele foi a Hogwarts. Foi direto ao gabinete de Dumbledore. Não foi detido, era como se a escola o esperasse.

Primeiro, Severus viu-se frente a frente com o grande Albus Dumbledore e não sabia o que dizer. Depois, quase de repente, ele contou tudo. Falou a história toda, sem deixar nada de fora. Incluindo a profecia e o que tinha feito a Sibila.

Ele esperava ser jogado em Azkaban por seus crimes. Ao menos, ele tinha avisado sobre o Lord das Trevas. Sobre o que ele pensava fazer aos Potter ou aos Longbottom. Havia uma chance de Lílian ser capturada no fogo cruzado. E _isso_ era algo que Severus não podia conceber.

Ao invés de Azkaban, porém, Dumbledore lhe ofereceu um lugar para ir: junto de Lord Voldemort. Mas desta vez como espião para a Ordem da Fênix. Para tal, Severus teria que ser treinado na arte da Oclumência, uma arte que o Lord tinha convenientemente "esquecido" de mencionar a Severus. Mas Dumbledore não oferecera nada para aliviar a culpa pelo que ele tinha feito com a pobre Sibila.

Assim Severus passou os piores meses de sua vida. Infiltrado entre os Comensais, reportando-se a Dumbledore, esperando quando seria descoberto, quando sua Oclumência o trairia... Ele não queria pensar sobre Lílian, não queria saber. Ele apenas esperava que o Lord tivesse se esquecido daquele plano

Ele recebeu do Lord uma missão que quase o fez cair de costas: ele teria que ser um espião junto a Dumbledore. Voldemort tinha notado que algumas de suas ações fracassaram. Eles tinham mais seguidores, mas as forças da Luz começaram a ter vitórias. Isso era inadmissível, e Severus tinha que conquistar a confiança de Dumbledore para obter informações.

Como se já não bastasse ser espião junto ao Lord das Trevas…! Espião duplo! Ele não sobreviveria, estava claro que não. Alguém o descobriria, se não de um lado, então certamente do outro.

Foi Dumbledore quem o acalmou sobre o esquema. Como não lidava diretamente com ninguém da Ordem da Fênix, Severus estava em boa posição para assumir a função de espião de Lord Voldemort sem levantar suspeitas. A guerra estava a todo vapor, e obviamente o Lord das Trevas tinha planos para Severus.

Foi num Dia das Bruxas, um ano depois de ter firmado pacto de lealdade ao Prof. Dumbledore, que ele sentiu algo no ar. Não soube dizer como, mas havia algo de tenso e pesado. Ele percebeu as coisas ficarem realmente estranhas, o mal-estar crescendo. Tentou entrar em contato com Dumbledore. Não conseguiu. Viu que a Marca em seu braço começou a arder, de uma maneira como nunca antes. Diferente. Estranho. Ele, então, Aparatou até a fonte da dor.

Severus estava afastado, mas viu o local onde antes estava a casa. Viu Sirius Black discutindo com Hagrid, passando-lhe o que parecia ser uma trouxa de roupa, antes de Desaparatar. O homenzarrão pegou a trouxa com grande cuidado, depois montou na motocicleta voadora.

Sem ver qualquer pessoa ali, Severus aproximou-se da montanha de entulho. À esquerda, ele vislumbrou algo no meio do entulho. Chegando perto, reconheceu um rosto pelo qual não tinha a menor afeição: Potter. Olhos arregalados, óculos tortos, morto.

Seu estômago se embrulhou. Se Potter estava morto, então... Lílian!

Severus pôs-se a procurar freneticamente, e a visão o fez parar de respirar. Lílian parecia dormir, linda e tranqüila, a despeito da sujeira e do estrago que os entulhos fizeram em seu rosto. Ele afastou pedaços de tijolo, os cabelos ruivos da pele tão branquinha. Felizmente os olhos verdes estavam fechados. Seria doloroso demais vê-los vazios pela morte.

Sem resistir, como uma compulsão mórbida, Severus agachou-se para acariciar o rosto, ignorando as dores e cortes de vidro quebrado e destroços da casa devastada. Ele não pôde impedir a explosão dentro de seu peito, uma explosão de amor, dor e desilusão, tudo junto. Apesar de todos os seus esforços, de seus sacrifícios, de seu flerte constante com a morte, ele não conseguira impedir o Lord das Trevas de matar Lílian.

Com Lílian morta, de que adiantava tudo aquilo? De que adiantava qualquer coisa?

Pensava nessas coisas, fechado em sua dor, e não ouviu o ruído de uma pessoa Aparatando. Só o que Severus sentia era seu próprio coração em frangalhos, e falta de sentido em tudo. Na sua cabeça, estava tudo perdido. Ele não merecia nada, nem piedade, nem mesmo o privilégio de ver o corpo de sua amada. Lílian tinha mais dignidade como um cadáver do que ele em toda a sua vida.

Ele não sentiu quando tirou a varinha do meio das roupas e apontou-a contra a própria cabeça. Mas sabia que tinha força de vontade o bastante para pronunciar:

– _Avada_...

Um grito cortou a noite:

– _Expelliarmus_!

Severus foi rapidamente desarmado, jogado para trás. Viu quem o desarmara: Dumbledore.

Num reflexo, ele se jogou para recuperar a varinha, mas o velho mago reagiu:

– _Estupefaça_!

A força do feitiço o deixou inconsciente.

Severus acordou preso. Fisicamente, estava contido por amarras mágicas, protegido por um número incerto de feitiços. Nos primeiros dias ele nem se deu conta disso: havia também as amarras mentais, tanto quanto físicas. Gradualmente, porém, Dumbledore foi retirando as mentais. As físicas demorariam mais tempo.

Sua varinha tinha sido confiscada. Não era surpresa. Ele sabia como a usaria. Terminaria o que Dumbledore não lhe permitira encerrar: sua vida patética.

Severus estava preso no coração de Hogwarts, mantido afastado por feitiços destinados também a proteger as outras pessoas. Ele estava num surto mágico, psicótico. Quando dormia, ele revivia a cena terrível de Godric's Hollow. Acordava gritando, de raiva, de medo, de dor. Até os fantasmas mantinham sua distância.

Dumbledore o manteve dentro de Hogwarts mesmo enquanto os outros comemoravam, mesmo quando sua presença certamente era muito requisitada. Quando o mundo bruxo começou a sua reconstrução, prendendo Comensais, perseguindo bruxos das Trevas, o nome de Severus Snape naturalmente veio à tona. Dumbledore pessoalmente assegurou por Severus, evitando que ele fosse sumariamente condenado e jogado em Azkaban pelo resto de sua vida.

A bem da verdade, Severus não teria se importado com aquilo. Azkaban não seria um destino pior do que o que ele vivia dentro de sua própria mente desde a morte de Lílian.

Enquanto o mundo bruxo se recuperava, Severus lentamente fazia uma longa jornada rumo à normalidade. Ou melhor, ao que ele podia agüentar de normalidade. Felizmente, Dumbledore jamais comentara coisa alguma com ele. Ele não agüentaria falar. Mas de alguma maneira, Dumbledore parecia saber. Como sempre.

Contudo, Severus não saíra ileso de acontecimentos tão terríveis. Agora ele era uma pessoa dormente, quase paralisada. Sentia frio, muito frio o tempo todo. Era como se uma fonte de calor e consolo tivesse se extinguido dentro dele para sempre. Emocionalmente, ele se sentia com cicatrizes irreparáveis. Ao menos ele não pensava mais em se matar. Não com o mesmo feitiço que matara Lílian. Ele não merecia essa morte piedosa. Ele merecia o castigo de viver, de sobreviver. Mas nenhuma punição parecia bastante para o que ele fizera. Ele matara Lílian. Tão certo como se tivesse lançado a Maldição da Morte ele mesmo.

Naquele ano, Dumbledore o manteve como Mestre de Poções.

Era algo a se fazer, algo que ele podia fazer sem pensar muito, sem se esforçar muito. A vida passava, um dia por vez. Ele se irritava com os alunos com freqüência, a paciência curta, os castigos cruéis. Ele nunca tinha sido um jovem atraente, mas deixou de lado sua aparência. Estavam lançadas as bases para a reputação de professor mais cruel, injusto, nojento e detestável.

Nenhum dos comentários ferinos o magoava. Ao contrário, aquela imagem lhe servia bem. Enquanto era temido e odiado, ninguém se aproximava dele.

A Marca Negra enfraquecia em seu braço, e ele tentava enterrar as memórias ao máximo.

Mas aí Severus não contava em olhar a mulher muito magra, de óculos imensos, colares, braceletes, anéis e xales vaporosos envoltos no corpo esbelto, e a voz sonhadora a cumprimentá-lo, aérea, esquecida.

– Bom-dia, Prof. Snape.

Ela, sem memória. Ele, com todas as memórias de um encontro que não deveria ter sequer acontecido. Mas acontecera, e só ele tinhas as memórias disso. Felizmente ela não se lembrava.

Abençoada ignorância, pensou ele.

Se ao menos ele tivesse a coragem de se juntar à doce Sibila no seu esquecimento feliz...

**The End**


End file.
